Harry Potter, the vampire
by Basset12
Summary: What can a one man do? Pretty much if the name of that man Is Harry Potter. And even more if he happens to be one of the most powerful vampires around. Harry Potter isn't your ordinary wizard. He is a vampire and even if you think that vampire's are monsters, you should know that even monsters can have a human side. No slash. Minor Dumbledore, Weasley and Garnger bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Code:**

Hello: **Normal**

 _Hello:_ **Dream, thoughts, flashbacks etc.**

 **Hello: Timeskip etc.**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was a perfectly normal night in perfectly normal neighborhood of Little Whining. Everything seemed to be normal in the street of Privet Drive. No-one was out as it was middle of night. The only abnormal fact that could be spotted in the said street was the flickering light in the second floor window of number 4.

If someone would look trough said window he or she would have seen a boy sitting in the edge of his bed and holding a flickering ball of flames in his hand. This boy was called Harry Potter and he was a wizard and something more, a fact that no-one else expect him knew.

"In the night like this I would like nothing more than take a bite." Harry muttered to no-one particularly. As he spoke one could see abnormally sharp looking canines poking out of his gums. He then rose from his bed, stretched his stiff joints and disappearing in swirl of bats.

A large cloud of bats fluttered in the front yard of number 4 of Privet Drive and then with an unseen command started to swirl around in cyclone. Then the cyclone started to take form. When the horde was settled into the rough figure of a man, they exploded outwards and revealed the man under them.

Even if this man was a Harry Potter, he certainly didn't look like him. His black hair was long and straight, without even an ounce of the trademark Potter messiness. His normal, emerald green eyes were replaced with predatory red and instead of normal round pupil, his was slit like a cat. His face was also lost nearly all of its color, becoming deathly pale. Instead of the hand-me down rags he usually wore he now had on an expensive looking back suit. With casual stroll he started walking down the street.

 **Middle London.**

Harry was walking in middle London looking for suitable candidate for his late-night snack, when his superhuman hearing picked up a faint noise coming from east. He started walking towards the noise. Harry was now staring in the desolate alley and he could smell blood in it. Harry felt stinging sensation as his canines lengthened into abnormal lengths, but after sniffing the air a few times he could sense the presence of another vampire.

" _What is that fool doing in_ _my_ _territory?"_ Harry thought as his already slated pupils thinned even further and his red eyes seemed to gain an ethereal glow in them. Harry walked into the alley all the while preparing for a fight. What he saw made it hard to prevent his killing intent spiking through the roof. There was a short and fat male vampire with his pants in his legs and a beautiful young woman lying in ground with her skirt ripped into shreds.

"Don't resist bitch. I was turned into a vampire last night and now I'm invincible." The man said arrogance dripping from his voice. He was about to kneel in between the woman's legs, but those plans were halted by straight punch into the cheek that sent the man flying.

"Those like you are disgrace to vampires everywhere." Harry said with a grave voice. And I won't stand someone like you to being in _my_ territory!" Harry said with voice that could make even Voldemort shiver and grabbed the face of the other vampire that had recently crawled out of the shadows that were covering the rest of the alley. He then proceeded to garb the man from his neck and hoist him into air.

"Why I'm even wasting my time to some weakling like you, is beyond me." Harry muttered as prepared to sink his teeth into the man's jugular. "WAIT!" The man shouted with a panicked voice. "I can give you anything that you desire. Money, power, women! ANYTHING, JUST LET ME GO!" "And how someone weak as yourself could give me anything that I desire." Harry said with a sense of finality in his voice. Man's struggling increased as Harry was slowly biting down in his jugular. Man froze as Harrys fangs penetrated his vein and he started sucking his vampiric blood out of his body. He was shriveling up and turning into a mummy before finally turning into nothing but a pile dust. As the vampire's power flowed into his veins he was disappointed about how weak the man was, even for a Tier 1 vampire. Harry then picked up a soft whimpering from shadows. It was the woman that the man had tried to rape. He then used bit of his vampire hypnosis to calm the woman down and make her forget that this ever happened. He then proceeded make the woman fall unconscious. He then proceeded to shadow flit out of the alley, hearing the approaching Hellsing vehicles. When Hellsing operatives arrived not a half a minute later, the only thing they found was unconscious woman lying in front of a small ppile of a vampire dust.

 **Dream sequence begins.**

 _Harry was floating over a little village called Little Hangleton. As he was looking his vision seemed to zoom into little hut from some distance away from manor that was taking a most of the hills space which it occupied._

 _His sleep avatar took off towards the hut's bedroom where elderly man was waking waking up. The man walked downstairs and grapped his teapot from the self it was occupying. After he had the teapot fired up he looked the manor from a window and seemed to be enraged by something that he saw._

 _As Harry's sleep avatar followed the man he saw what made the man angry. In the window of the uppermost floor was a flickering light that looked like that it was coming from bonfire. The man walked inside house with an ease that could only stem from knowing every single nook and cranny of the house. As Harry and the man arrived at the door of the room where the light source was, Harry heard scared and shy voice say. "My Lord, there is still some in the bottle if you are still hungry."_

" _Later." Said the although high-pitched, but still unmistakable voice of his arch nemesis, Lord Voldemort. "Move me closer to the fireplace Wormtail"_

 _The man turned his right ear against the door as a scraping sound pierced other the completely silent night air. From the small opening between the door and wall you could see backside of short man that bald spot in the back of his head. "Where Nagini is" Voldemort asked with his cold voice. "I don-don't know My Lord; it went to inspect the house." "You will milk it before we go to sleep. I need food during the night and traveling here made me tired."._

 _There was a moment of silence and Wormtail spoke. "My Lord, can ask I ask how long we will be staying in here." "You already did, and for future references, we will be staying here for at least a week, probably even longer." Voldemort said with an almost unnoticeable amount of amusement present in his cold voice. "This place is quite comfortable and the plan can't be putted into action for some time. And it would be foolish to act before the Quiddtich world cup is over, as the security in there is awfully tight."_

 _The man was digging his ear, apparently confused from odd words. "Qui-quidditch world cup master?" Wormtail stuttered out. "Yes. The every Ministery of Magic is on it's toes as it will be an international event and there will be aurors everywhere. And when the other event that our unwilling information source spoke rolls around, we will get Harry Potter." There was a short break and then: "It could be done without Harry Potter My Lord." "Yes, it could be easily done without the boy, but I want specifically his blood to resurrect me. And don't even bother asking the reasons as even I don't completely understand that particular branch of magic. Now shut up I'm hearing Nagini."_

 _Voldemort then started spitting and hissing without breathing. If someone who doesn't understand parseltongue would think that he is having some kind of seizure. The old man behind the door froze and for a good reason. There was a HUGE snake slithering into the room, but it didn't even attempt to turn the man into a late night snack. There was a brief moment and then the complete silence of the night was broken b snake hissing._

" _Interesting. It appears that we are being spied by a muggle. Well, what are you waiting Wormtail, bring our guest in. The man didn't have enough time to even attempt to flee as he was roughly showed inside by Wormtail. "So, you were spying us." Voldemort spoke as his chair was slowly turning around. "That act is punishable by death. Avada Kedawara. Green light flashed, the man dropped into the floor, obviously dead and Harry's dream took turn into an even weirder direction._

 _There appeared a distortion into the air. The world seemed to warp and the manor and all other buildings disappeared. Harry was now standing in the middle of the forest of branchless trees under blood red sky. There was coppery stench emanating from trees and as Harry was walking towards one of the trees, he realized that it wasn't a tree but a pike with a corpse impaled on it. The head of the corpse lolled back, it opened its mouth and shouted with the voice of an uncle Vernon: "GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE IN THIS INSTANT, YOU UNGRACEFULL BRAT!_

 **Dream sequence ends.**

"GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE IN THIS INSTANT, YOU UNGRACEFULL BRAT!"

Those words ripped Harry out of his wonderful, gore filled dreams. As he let out a mighty yawn, you could see that his teeth were still crimson red from the blood he had consumed last night. The blood hadn't even dried yet and he could still feel the wonderful, coppery taste tickle his taste buds. While still licking his teeth clean, he clapped his hand and the shadows of the room gathered around him and when they retracted, he was now wearing black jeans and blood red T-shirt.

Still half asleep, he staggered to the downstairs and to the kitchen where he was greeted with the wonderful image of his uncle's puce colored face. "Whuzzit uncle?" Harry asked while yawning. "Into the living room, boy! NOW!" Vernon half spoke, half shouted. Dudley stopped stuffing his face with a food, because watching Vernon to shout at Harry was his third favorite past-time activity after watching Tv and playing Harry Hunting.

Harry walked lazily into living room and his lazy walking made his uncle's face to turn into a deeper shade of purple and made Harry wonder if he aggravated Vernon enough, would he have a heart attack. "Explain this." Vernon said with a barely restrained anger. The next thing Harry saw was his uncle holding something rectangular and colorful in his hand. It took Harry a while to identify it as an envelope, which was covered in stamps excluding a small quarter inch area, where there was scrippled the Dursley address.

At the quizzical expression that Harry was sporting Vernon decided to enlighten him. "The mailman knocked the door and gave me this envelope. Apparently he found it quite humorous." He then stuck the envelope in Harry's hands and with each sentence that he read, his eyebrows rose higher and higher.

 _Dear_ _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron._

 _As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity._

 _Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school._

 _It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

 _Hoping to see Harry soon,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

"Well they clearly put enough stamps." Harry replied with a perfectly straight face, while restraining a yawn that threatened to escape from his mouth. Those words triggered an unexpected reaction that caused Vernon's face turn into to crimson and he then proceeded to grab Harry from collar.

"Now listen here ungrateful brat…." Vernon didn't get any further with his rant, as Harry crabbed his uncle's wrist and then with a show of a superhuman strength, wretched his uncles hand away from his collar and threw him through a wall. He then proceeded to plant subliminal commands into Vernon's mind, also making him forget the incident. He then repaired the wall with an absent wave of his hand and took off towards his room, hoping to catch some shut eye.

The first thing that Harry registered when he stepped into his room that Hedwig snapped annoyed at something. He then saw a grey blur in his peripheral vision and that grey something was heading straight towards his head. Using his superhuman reflexes, he grasped the grey blur from the air, only to notice that it was in fact a grey tennis ball sized owl.

 _Harry - DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter; I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

 _We're coming for you whether the muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway._

 _Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work – the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you._

 _See you soon_

– _Ron_

"Pig?" Harry voiced a question that was spinning I his head, as he had never seen anything less Piggy. Harry pondered a few moments, before conjuring a knife out from no-where. He then proceeded to slash his it across his palm and letting a few droplets of blood drip into ground. The blood spread across the floor, forming a complex looking diagram, that glowed red. And suddenly there was standing a Harry Potter in all his scrawny and messy haired glory. He then gave the clone the instruction to act like his masked self would. **(Everything that happens to the clone is canon until the point where we pick up again).** He then took off again in spiral of bats.

 **Location change: Somewhere in Japan.**

Harry appeared again in the mountain range of Japan near of Kuoh and Karakura towns, the biggest concentrations of abnormal energies that were close by and close to each other. As he started to observe his surroundings more attentively, he noticed that he was standing near of an abandoned Japanese shrine, just in front of the Torii gate.

He let his gaze slide over the abandoned shrine as he realized, that despite its relative bad condition, it would be perfect place to fulfill his obsession of building a safety haven to magical creatures. The idea had been in his mind from that point onwards where he had read how badly the sentient magical creatures have been treated trough centuries.

It had evolved from simple idea to a dream, and then finally into an obsession. And now he finally had the resources to do so. And while he was staring the shrine, his mind was wandering back to the beginning of his obsession, and the time when his latent vampire traits made appearance.

 **Flashback.**

 _Eleven years old Harry Potter was holding a book of magical creatures and he had just finished reading the entry of werewolves. "Why werewolves are discriminated in the magical society?" Harry asked while snapping his book shut. The answer came from surprising source. "It is because they are just some filthy beasts that have no place in the wizarding world, or even less to be in the presence of such pureblood as myself."_

 _Came drawling reply from top douchebag of the school, Draco Malfoy. "No-one asked you, Malfoy." Hermione snapped to Malfoy. "Why do you even bother coming here, filthy mud blood. You will never find anyone who would offer you a job as long us purebloods are in control of Ministry of Magic." Malfoy said happy about the fact he had crushed a dreams of mud blood._

 _He couldn't enjoy the feeling for long as everyone in the Hogwarts castle could feel the massive amount of killing intent that Harry was radiating. His eyes glowed a beastly red as he crabbed the Malfoy heir from the neck and threw trough several walls._

 **Flashback end.**

" _Of course, Dumbledore had to go obliviate all of us and sealed away my vampire traits, all the while saying that it was for greater good."_ Harry thought with bitter tone in his thoughts. He then turned his eyes back to his home to foreseeable future. He clapped his hands and let the e wild magic run rampant. If someone would have been seeing, they would have seen man clapping his hands and then, suddenly the shrine started repairing itself. Another clap of hands and all the torches were ignited. He then took off towards the nearest town in order to locate the source of energy which was leaking all over the surroundings.

 **Next morning. Issei POV**

I was sitting in the class between my two friends Matsuda and Motohama, when the teacher announced that our class would be getting a new transfer student. The door opened and in walked a boy that me and my friends immediately identified as pretty boy. He had a pale skin, a long black sweeping black hair that hung free and almost touched the floor. His eyes immediately zeroed to mine and when they took a slight red tint, I wanted nothing more than run to the ORC (Occult Research Club) clubroom and hide behind bouchou. (spelling?)

 **Normal POV**

As Harry walked in he immediately noticed that the classroom had a source of devil energy inside it. He searched the source and it landed into brown haired boy with normal Kuoh academy uniform with a red T-shirt. Harry assessed him as low-class devil, that held one of 13 Longinus inside him, more specifically a boosted gear.

Teacher then told him to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said with a curt bow. "Very well, Potter-san. Go sit next to Matsuda." While swishing her hand towards a bald headed male student. Harry walked to the seat and closed his eyes, but then he felt someone tug his hair. He opened one eye and looked behind him only to see a girl with a strand of hair her hands. "I-I'm terribly sorry." The girl stuttered. "Don't worry, I'm already used to it." Harry replied as the girl returned back to stroking his hair.

Some tome later the bell rang and students crammed the hallways in order to get the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Harry was sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria. While he seemed to pay no attention to his surroundings, his sixth sense as working in overdrive. His left eyebrow rose slightly as he felt more sources of devil energy in the cafeteria, that weren't part of the student council. He rose from his seat and picked up his tray. As he passed the strongest of the devils, a girl with a crimson hair and cyan eyes. As he walked past her he clicked his fingers and planted a seed into her.

Seed was one of his personal techniques. He used it by implanting bit of his own aura into person and then tracking that person by consciously making his aura vibrate with the same, unique wavelength that his aura gave off. And when his aura was vibrating in the exact wavelength as the separated piece, he could track its location within millimeters of its exact location. As the rest of the day rolled along, he was always keeping track of the red haired girl whose name he learned was Rias Gremory.

As he was walking out of the cafeteria and out in the yard he was pondering what sort of waves his presence would stir, he felt a pair eyes in his back. As he let his sixth sense scan his surroundings, he felt a presence that felt strangely like a cat and nature. It could only mean that there was a nekoshou in the school. He walked past a petite white haired girl while discreetly planting a seed in her.

As the evening rolled around he was preparing to travel back to the shrine, he sensed trough his seeds that they were both n close proximity and there was also multiple other devils in their in the same space. He took towards the location of the seed, towards the old school building. As he closed his super sensitive hearing picked up an argument.

"As my servant, I will not allow you to go to a suicide mission to save a girl, that you just met!" A girl's voice exclaimed. "But…" "No buts! And even if I let you, which is big IF onto itself, how would you plan to save the girl? Waltz into the church and tell them to give you Asia and expect them to walk off." The girl took breath and continued. "You are a pawn of Gremory family and I will not allow you tarnish my family name. Plus if what you saw the church is going to be filled into a brim of fallen angels." Harry leaped into a windowsill of an open window and saw Rias Gremory and Issei Hyodou arguing. The entire student council was also present, seemingly just arrived, based on their surprised expressions about the argument. There were also a few random inviduals that he didn't recognize.

"This conversation is over Issei. Now onto the more pressing matters. Sona, what did you feel from that new transfer student." Rias Gremry asked from the black haired and glasses wearing girl. "Not much. Though I'm sure that he is a supernatural being. What about you, Koneko-chan." Sona asked from the white haired girl that he had planted a seed. "Powerful. Feels like blood and darkness." Koneko answered with an emotionless voice, but she failed to suppress a shuder. Both Rias and Sona looked a bit worried about the fact that he managed to scare Koneko. Harry chose this time to step in. "Didn't your mother teach you that speaking about person behind his or hers back is rude?" Harry asked with an amused voice as every head in the room snapped towards him.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **And that's the wrap. Hope you liked it. If you did, favorite it and leave a revive. Basset12 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have nothing to say before this chapter, so let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my own ideas and OC's that are present in this fic.**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Last time:**

" **Didn't your mother teach you that speaking about person behind his or hers back is rude?" Harry asked with an amused voice as every head in the room snapped towards him.**

 **And continue.**

 **Rias POV**

Looking backwards at the moment when we heard the voice we could have acted bit better. At least we should have made sure that the source of the voice is truly an enemy. In our defense, there had been placed a barrier that supposedly stopped the use of transportation circle and would turn normal humans away. But as it was, we thought that it was a stray devil and we obviously, but foolishly jumped into that conclusion. Me, Sona and Akeno sent our magical attacks towards him nearly at same time, with Sona going first. Sona's water jet hit him in the right leg, flipping 360 degrees counterclockwise. Akeno's lightning hit him into the head, knocking him out cold instantly. My Power of Destruction hit him near the left hip, taking what I suspected would be kidney.

 **Normal POV**

Everyone was shocked when they heard the noise, and Rias, Sona and Akeno sent their magic attacks towards the man. The man hit the ground with a wet _SPLURT_ and the blood was flowing freely from the hole where his left kidney used to be. The Occult Research Club and the student council gathered around the downed man and when no-one was looking, Issei slipped out the door to go and rescue Asia.

Rias turned Harry around and searched a heartbeat. She thought that she found one, even though it was a faint. What she didn't know was the fact he didn't have one and she was feeling her own heart beating, because her super sensitive touch couldn't make a difference between her own beat and Harry's beat because he didn't have any. She then crabbed her remaining rook piece from her evil piece set.

"I command thee, Harry Potter, to become my servant and walk in the land living once again as my rook." Rias commanded as a slowly spinning red magic circle appeared under the rook piece… You could hear the crickets chirping in the cool night air as nothing happened. Rias frowned as she crabbed a knight piece and tried to perform the ritual again.

Nothing. "Maybe he can't be reincarnated into devil?" Soan asked as she was inspecting the downed man. "And I don't understand why you would ever want to reincarnate someone like, that doesn't even fighting potential."

"Don't forget what Koneko said about him. And I won't let someone to die due my actions when he or she is innocent." Rias said as she picked the last of her vacant pieces and tried to perform gthe ritual of reincarnating someone as a devil once again.

The pieces still didn't sink in, but there appeared a shallow wound into the hand of Rias and a bit of her blood flowed into the Harry's open mouth and both she and Harry seemed to gain a red glow around both of them. There also appeared a complicated seal into the back of Harry's hand. _"A servitude seal. But who is the master…oh."_ Rias thought as she felt a sting in right back of the hand. There appeared similar, but different seal that symbolized that she was the master whoever carried corresponding servitude seal.

Harry opened his eyes and everyone saw that they weren't a bright emerald green from before. Instead they were replaced with beastly orange with a slanted pupil. Harry the rose from lying position and kneeled in front of Rias. "How can I serve you today, milady?" Harry asked while still kneeling. "Rise, my servant and be ready to serve your master." Rias said commanding voice. She then realized that she had not heard Issei protest that only he should be allowed to speak her like and declaring that he would be the harem king. "Has anyone seen Issei?" Rias asked while looking around trying to find the brown-haired boy. "Why would care about pawn that disobeyed your orders?" Sona asked while Rias let out a frustrated sigh. Rias prepared to answer, but Harry beat her by punch. "These mongrels are seemingly frustrating you, milady. Shall I, hmm, _dispose_ them?" Harry asked. While some incredibly stupid person could think that he meant escorting them out of the building, it was clear to everyone to the room that should Rias answer yes, he would kill them all. "That won't be necessary, my servant. For now, we will be focusing getting Issei back from church." Rias said as she prepared the magic circle to be ready to transport them. As the red glow enveloped them, Harry felt that he was whisked into supercharged carousel, aka the ultimate motion sickness machine. The feeling stopped as suddenly as it had begun and instead of the ORC clubroom, they were standing in front of an abandoned church.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog tracked in. Some little devils to kill." A man wearing a trench coat and fedora stated. He then formed a light spear in his hand. "Fell honored that, I, Dohnaseek feel that you are worthy of being killed by me!" Dohnaseek shouted as he flapped his wigs took into the air and chucked the light spear towards Harry. Harry disappeared and appeared behind Dohnaseek his hand in his lap ready to draw a katana from its sheath. _"Where did katana appear?"_ Rias thought as Harry unsheathed the katana and cut Dohnaseek half from waist. As blood and guts splattered everywhere Harry glanced the two remaining fallen angels with wide, insane grin that screamed bloodlust adorning his face as he brought the bloodied part of the blade in front of his face and liked the blood from the blade. "Now, who's next?" Harry asked while his insane grin widened even more. Everyone within 100-meter radius were shivering from insane bloodlust that he was producing. "So, which one is going to volunteer to be slaughtered next?" Harry asked with an eager voice.

When neither fallen answered, Harry had grown tired waiting. "If you aren't coming to me, I'm going to come to you!" Harry dived downwards as he prepared to cut the smaller fallen angel half vertically. The fallen angel dodged, but she didn't get completely away as the katana cleaved through her elbow. The fallen screamed while holding the stump that used to be her arm. Harry was in front of her in blink of an eye and his hand was literally buried wrist deep into her gut. As Harry pulled his fist out of her gut, her internal organs followed. Everyone froze from his show of his sheer brutality. Last of the fallen angels had to still snap out of it when Harry was already attacking her. Harry gripped her from neck and with a sharp upward snap he pulled her head off from her shoulders and some of her bloody spine with it. Harry continued his journey to the church while summoning his katana again. Harry was standing in the hall of the church as he heard an insane voice. "How fun, another shitty devil walks in to be killed." The owner of the voice was blonde haired and pink eyed invidual. "Just who the hell you think you are?" Harry asked, bloodthirst practically dripping from his voice. "My name is Freed Sellzen, you shitty devil, but to you I'm your executioner." With those words recently named Freed lifted his exorcist gun in front of his face, took aim and fired just as the rest of the of the Issei rescue party came into the church. "HARRY!" Rias shouted with a panicked voice as Harry's face was covered into the dust cloud that came from god knows where. "You know, for holy lead, this tastes anything that holy." Came a slightly muffled voice inside the already dissipating dust cloud. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw how Harry had survived.

He had catched the holy bullet from the air by using his teeth. Sure, it left his face completely mutilated beyond any reconstruction. Everyone could see how Harry's cheek muscles flexed because he was missing his left cheek. After a moment the bullet groaned under the pressure and soon after, shattered. Harry then disappeared and reappeared besides Freed. The time seemed to slow down as Freed's eyes widened even further as Harry appeared beside him and seemed to walk past him, before Freed was thrown through a wall.

As Freed slammed through the wall and in to the floor, the noises he generated catched the attention of the room's occupants, aka Issei, Rayanare and Asia. "Freed, what's the meaning of this?" The fallen angel Rayanare questioned angrily. "Can't you see that I'm nearly finished extracting the girl's scared gear." A bloodthirsty chuckle interrupted Rayanare. "Sorry to interrupt you, but this party is now over." Harry said as he stepped through the hole that Freed had created, his face smoking slightly as it was healing.

Freed reached for his exorcist's gun that he had lost and it was lying just outside of his reach. Just as his fingers were about to close around it's handle, it vibrated for a brief moment, and then it flew through the air and into the Harry's outstretched hand. Harry looked the gun in his hand, frowned and suddenly the gray parts of the gun turned into pitch black and gold became crimson. "That's better" Harry said as he leveled the gun into the Freed who was now barely standing up. Harry pressed the trigger and Freed flew into the floor, now equipped with a hole in his stomach. The silence was complete until scream from Asia and Rayanares's mad laughter pierced the air.

"I finally have the twilight healing. NOW I'M INVINSIBLE!" Rayanare shouted with an maniac voice while having an insane grin in her face. Harry was grouched over the Freed's downed body, looking like he was searching something from his pocket's. Suddenly a look of satisfaction spread across his face. Harry pulled his hand out from the Freed's pocket, holding another exorcist's gun. It glowed for a moment and it's colors seemed to intensify, but it didn't change go trough the color change like its counterpart. Harry pointed the black and crimson gun towards Rayanare and pulled the trigger.

A black sphere with an red outline flew towards Rayanare. She spread her wings and tried to dodge, but the sphere still hit in her leg. Rayanare seemed shocked that the bullet actually hit her, but the shock soon changed into arrogance. "What part from my explanation you didn't understand?! With the twilight healing's healing powers in my command, I'm INVINCIBLE!" She shouted as the twilight healing had already healed her leg. Her eyes widened in surprise as Harry appeared behind her, with the other gun touching her back. Rayanare's chest exploded as the golden bullet forced itself through her torso. Rayanare staggered forwards as she tried and succeeded at regaining her footing as the hole in the middle of her chest was already closing with an amazing rate. Harry then hoisted the fallen angel in the air by neck. As Raynare was struggling the get free, Harry pulled his lips backwards, revealing his teeth. "What are you going to do with your teeth's? Bite me to death?" "Yes." Harry replied the question as his canines lengthened into the sharp, needle like fangs. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that what he was. Harry then sunk his fangs onto her throat, penetrating the soft flesh of her jugular. Rayanare dried in the front of them and she eventually crumbled into dust as every drop of the life giving liquid was drained from her body.

Harry licked his lips as he turned towards his companions and gave them his trademark fanged grin. "BUOCHOU! YOU HAVE TO SAVE ASIA!" Issei shouted as he grabbed Rias's shoulders and started to shake her. He couldn't do that very long as Harry punched him in the cheek, flinging him into the other side of the church.

"Show some respect to your superiors, boy." Harry said coldly as Issei struggled to stand up. "I won't let some pretty boy to stand in my way to become a Harem king. **BOOST**!" Issei shouted as he used the boost ability of his scared gear. Issei then took off towards Harry with a doubled speed of a normal human, so he was still a pretty slow. He cooked his fist back and threw a punch…. Which was easily caught by Harry. Harry then wretched the hand downwards and kneed Issei in the elbow, making it bend into an unnatural angle. As Issei screamed from pain, Harry slamed his knee into the brown haired boys stomach, making him puke a little bit of blood. "Harry, STOP!" Rias shouted, panic clear in her voice. Harry released Issei's hand while giving him a cold stare that told that it was not over until Issei was a bleeding and broken heap in the floor. "Harry, you are not allowed to attack my peerage unless I tell you otherwise." Rias said with a firm tone in her voice. "Of course, milady. But what are we going to do with the girl?" Harry asked while jerking his thump towards Asia, who was hanging from the cross.

Rias walked over to the prone form of the Asia. "Do you want to live. Even if I had to turn you into devil in order to you to live?" Rias asked with kind voice. Asia said something that was missed by everyone expect Harry, thanks to his superhuman hearing. "She said yes." Harry informed them flatly. Rias summoned her evil pieces and picked the bishop and pressed it against Asia'a chest "I command thee, Asia Argento, to become my servant and walk in the land living once again as my bishop." The red magic circle appeared under the bishop as it was slowly sinking into the Asia's chest. As soon as it had disappeared completely, Asia was briefly surrounded by red glow. When it dissipated, there wasn't any changes expect that she was now sleeping. Then something shiny caught Harry's eyes.

"I think that these belong to the girl." Harry said as he picked the rings that were the twilight healing up from the pile of dust that was a living being not too long time ago. As they rested in his palm, the rings seemed to absorb in some of his black magic. They flashed with a black light and when the flash dissipated there were some black treads in the pure silver and the gem in the rings had turned into a red and green Ying-Yang symbol.

"What happened to them?" Akeno voiced everyone's thoughts. "I don't know, but I have a pretty god quess." Harry stated as he was putting the rings into Asia's hands. After a brief pause, Harry spoke again. "But as more pressing mater, who is going to give the girl a bed to sleep?" Harry questioned. As Issei was starting to raise his hand Harry stopped him with a cold glare. "I think that it would be the best if…Harry would take her." Rias said surprising everyone. Said person's eyebrow rose a little bit. "Not that I'm protesting, milady, but why me?" Harry asked. "Because you are only one of us that would be able to protect her against fallen angels." Rias answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry picked the unconscious Asia up in bridal style and used his magic to manifest a blanket over her. He and Asia then disappeared in flurry of bats.

As Harry and Asia reappeared one of the shrines vacant rooms, Harry conjured a bed out of thin air and tried to place Asia down into it. Keyword being tried. Because as soon as is hands left Asia's body, she tightened her grip from his clothes. Chuckling, Harry laid onto the bed, Asia still clining from his clothes.

As the first rays of the sun graced the seemingly abandoned shrine, it was revealed to be in strangely good condition for abandoned shrine, as there weren't any sings of age being present. Hell, the purifying fires were lighted, if the light smell of smoke that was hanging in the fresh morning air was any clue. As the rays of light creeped further into the shrine, they eventually lighted a room where a pair of figures could be seen lying in a heavy four poster bed made out from dark oak. The topmost figure belonged to a small female, her long blonde hair spread all over the bed. The figure under her was clearly a male. His long, black hair was also spread all over the bed, creating an interesting contrast between the golden blonde and pitch black. The girls eyelids slowly lifted open, revealing a pair of light green eyes, which were staring straight into the blood red pair of one Harry Potter. The girl let out a high-pitched scream as she scrambled all over the floor. "There is no need to be afraid. I'm not going to bite, much." Harry said while releasing a huge yawn, which revealed his needle-like canine teeth. "Anyway, get presentable, we are going to go to the school." "To school?" Asia asked, amazed that she was allowed to interact with other human beings. "Yes. To school. And after that you are going to meet your fellow peerage members." Harry said as he picked up his black fedora hat and placed it on his head. He then grabbed Asia's shoulder and they disappeared in flurry of bats.

 **Time skip. After school.**

Harry was sitting next to Koneko, while Rias explained their next task. "There has been spotted a stray devil in my territory, and the devil high council wants us to deal with it." Rias explained and after brief pause continued. "This stray devil is much more powerful than an average stray devil, so be carefull." Rias said as she prepared the magic circle in order to transport to the stray's location.

As they appeared in front of an abandoned building, Harry felt his bloodlust rise its head as he sensed another vampire inside the building. Harry's mouth split into grin as his fangs lengthened even further. He then marched towards the buildings front door as he pulled the guns that he took from Freed out of their holsters. He then kicked the door down with an ease. "Who dares to interrupt my rest?" A powerful, but clearly feminine voice asked in the darkness. Out of the shadow walked a beautiful woman. She was about 175 cm tall, had a blonde hair that reached her mid back. She was wearing a Victorian dress that revealed a great amount of her generous cleavage. Naturally, Issei's eyes zeroed immediately to her chest. "Oppai!" Issei shouted while wearing a perverted expression and having a blood leaking from his noise. "Who are you, my little Dracula?" The woman questioned while licking her lips. "I believe that you know my name, don't you, Kazumi Urahara.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Cliffhanger. I'm evil, aren't I. Sorry for not updating for some time, I had a major writers block going on, but no I have rediscovered my inspiration. Also I would like tha you would tell me how I could improve this story, so please comment my grammar and if you want, throw me some ideas.**

 **Basset12 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend:**

Normal: Normal

"Speech": Speaking

 **Technique names, location changes and flashback begins/ends.**

 _Flashback: Flashback._

" _Speech": Speaking in flashback and thoughts._

 **Let's begin!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Last time:**

" **Who are you, my little Dracula?" The woman questioned while licking her lips. "I believe that you know my name, don't you, Kazumi Urahara."**

The recently named woman, Kazumi Urahara, cracked a grin eerily similar to Harry's own grin when he was consumed by his bloodlust. "Oh my, it's an honor to know that Harry Potter, England's vampire emperor knows the little old me." Rias and her peerage, minus Issei, were shocked that Harry was _the_ Harry Potter, the England's vampire emperor. Issei then decided to express his lack of knowledge. "So what. He is just another pathetic pretty boy that stands in my way of being the Harem King." Everyone's eyes widened as they heard how Issei insulted Harry, while Harry was standing completely still. Then, suddenly an insane amount of bloodlust washed over them, forcing everyone knees. _"This is crazy! I have heard rumors about his power, but this is just… Insane! And it's not even directed towards me!"_ Rias thought shocked, while some part of her subconscious realized that she now had a way of getting out of her marriage.

Inside Kazumi's head, completely different thoughts were running rampant. _"So much power. He is the perfect mate."_ Kazumi thought as she licked her lips lustfully. Issei was however having the worst reaction because the bloodlust was directed towards him and he was seeing himself being killed by Harry many gory ways. _"Maybe calling him a pathetic pretty boy was a mistake."_ Issei thought. The bloodlust gradually dissipated into ice cold anger that was filling the air and for some reason felt even more threatening than the insane bloodlust. Harry turned his head slowly around, and he was now facing Issei. "I can stand your perverseness and your stupid antics, but now you have taken one step too far." Harry said coldly as his shadows where twisting and withering, when suddenly the rose from the floor and grabbed Issei from the arm, and using that as a leverage, threw him into the wall. Harry's body then started turning into shadows that took the form of a dog with a razor sharp teeth. It set its gaze and rushed towards Issei, and suddenly it froze.

Harry was clutching his hands as the seals in them burned crimson red. "Remember my orders, servant." Rias said with a sharp edge in her voice. "He insulted me. And I intend to make him pay from that." Harry told her coldly. "I think that we should all calm down." Akeno's calm voice cut through the air. Harry begrudgingly drew his shadow dogs back into his body while giving Issei a freezing glare. "I'm also very… _curious_ about you powers Harry-kun. So would you _Please_ tell us about them." Akeno asked with her best flirting voice, giving the words curious and please extra weight, while she also leaned forward, giving Harry a good view at her rather well developed chest. Harry then let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. But I will only do it in my home." Harry said as the bats enveloped everyone as he used his long range teleportation. As they reappeared in flurry of bats, everyone expect Kazumi and Harry stumbled. "Follow me." Harry said and started walking towards the main building of shrine. rias then voiced her confusion about Kazumi. "Why is she still with us. We were supposed to eliminate her, remember?" "Yes, but she isn't a stray devil, so she is outside our jurisdiction." Harry replied sharply as he stated walking towards the main building of the shrine. When he walked past the lanterns where the purifying fires were normally held were lighted by seemingly nobody. When everyone was seated in the main building Harry started his explanation. "If you truly wish to understand my powers, you need to understand me." Harry said and after a while continued. "My powers surfaced first time when I was eleven, but they truly awakened when I was twelve." Harry said and waved his hand, creating a window in the past.

 **Flashback begins.**

 _Harry was standing in the chamber of secrets in the front of Tom Marvelo Riddle and kneeled in front of the corpse Ginny Weasley. "She won't wake up" Riddle said as he stared Harry. Then Riddle's face was lighted with a confusion as a faint red aura surrounded Harry. Harry's lips were pulled back and Riddle could see how his canine teeth were lengthening into huge fangs. Harry then threw his head back and released a scream as power exploded from him forming blood red aura that encompassed him. Harry returned his body into forward and a bit slouched position whit his eyes closed. As they snapped open, they revealed that the whole eye was now glowing with a bright crimson red. "Interesting. Now Harry Potter, let's see how you fare against my BASILISK. Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." A deep rumbling sound filled the chamber as the Slytherin's statues mouth opened and sixty feet long basilisk slithered out. Harry's crimson eyes turned towards the snake as it leveled its gaze towards him. Harry's fingers in his right hand were starting to spasm, as if electricity was flowing through them. Suddenly blood burst from them and formed into five razor sharp talons. Harry used his superhuman strength in order to jump over the basilisk head, and he then used his sharp talons to slash the basilisk's face. The giant snake released a loud hiss as blood flowed freely from the five slashes that now decorated its face. Harry landed into a kneeling position and rocketed back towards the basilisk with his talons ready to cleave the snake's head off. He succeeded in this feat and the heavy head of basilisk flew into the pool and disappeared under the surface. "tha… that's impossible. No-one can defeat my basilisk, NO-ONE!" Riddle shouted with a crazed edge in his voice as Harry was walking towards him with his talons scrapping the floor. "Shun Goku Satsu." Harry said calmly as he hit the Riddle's soul apparition multiple times in a quick succession. The soul apparition was now lying in the ground with his mouth and eyes charred and smoking._

 **Flashback end.**

"What was that?" Rias asked, shocked. "That was Shun Goku Satsu, or more commonly known as The Raging Demon. And it was also my first taste of the Satsui no Hado." Everyone expect Harry and Kazumi shivered from unknown reason. "You possess _The_ Satsui no Hado?" Kazumi almost shouted. "That's what I said." Harry answered with annoyance clear in his voice. "What is Satsui no Hado?" Koneko asked with a sharp edge in her normally monotone voice.

"I agree with Koneko's question. I, as probably everyone has been wondering about that. So, please enlighten us Harry." Rias said while everyone started to listen a little bit more attentively. "Satsui no Hado, or surge of murderous intent is a dark power that few a selected to bear. To some it is curse, while to some, like me it's a blessing." Harry explained and kept a short pause before continuing. "The Satsui no Hado draws power from our negative emotions such as anger, rage, hatred and sorrow. It empowers our bodies to an unbelievable degree, while also boosting our magic reserves and stamina. At the cost of our humanity." Everyone flinched back a bit after hearing that fact. "Satsui no Hado also its ultimate move which every user can access, the Shun Goku Satsu, which completely destroys the victim's soul." A heavy silence settled into the room as everyone tried to process that little fact.

Harry then felt a small prickling in the back of his mind as his sensory abilities informed him about a _very_ small flux in power levels nearby, but he ignored it for time being. Then Kiba asked with a shaking voice: "What other powers do you have?" Harry thought for a moment and started listing. "Let's see, I'm an expert martial artist, swordsman and marksman. I also possess all elemental magic's and I have ability to absorb soul's trough blood. I can also control blood and accelerate my already super-fast healing factor with it. Oh and I also have the ability to harness power of Senjutsu." Koneko was shocked when the last little bit of information was revealed. Everyone else though as shocked about the extent of his powers. "I also possess the forbidden scared gear, The gauntlet of thousand souls." Rias's jaw dropped from the last bit of information. "You possess _that_ scared gear?" Rias asked with shaking voice, just to be sure. _"Now if I only can persuade Riser into participating into a rating game and have my marriage with him as the stake, I'm finally out of it."_ While Rias was thinking these thoughts everyone else was wondering what his scared gear exactly did. Finally, Issei decided that he would be the one to ask. "Buochou, what does this scared gear do?" "No-one knows, but it's the strongest scared gear that exist." Rias said absently while her mind was still pondering how to get Riser to accept the rating game. Harry felt a sting in his sensor as there was a small growth in the power levels and it was coming from Karakura. Harry then rose from his position and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Rias questioned. "Into the Karakura town. I have been sensing a small fluctuating in power there and I want to check it out." Harry replied and disappeared in the flurry of bats.

 **Karakura town.**

Harry re-appeared from the flurry of bats in one of the streets of Karakura. Then he heard a deafening roar. He turned around and saw a huge black monster with a white mask in its face running towards him. Harry only raised his hands in the front of his face as the monster bit down into it. The monster seemed confused as its teeth didn't meet each other like they should have. As Harry was glaring the monster as if berating it from its insolence to attack him, a girl with a short orange hair came running down the street. The girl was wearing a long black garb and had a huge sword in her hands. (Yes, A FemIchigo) "Get away from that Hollow!" The girl shouted as she readied her sword into a swing. She never had a chance. The blood that had splattered all over Harry's arms started to quiver and suddenly dozens of ruby red spikes had pierced the Hollow's mask from its mouth.

As the Hollow turned into spirit particles, Harry's arms were revealed and there were several ruby red spikes jutting out from of them. "Who are you?" The girl asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Harry Potter. And you?" Harry answered and asked with a neutral voice. "Ichigo Kurosaki." The now named Ichigo answered. Their conversation was interrupted as another Hollow appeared out of nowhere. As Ichigo readied her blade, she called out to Harry: "Get out of here. It's not safe." Harry's response was to spread his arms into his side. The skin in the outside of his forearms was starting to stretch as if something was trying to come out. As the skin spurt out a few drops of blood flew out along with two blood red scythe blades that seemed to gain a density and shine of a metal, as they turned forward so that they were now one huge, blood red claw. (They are poised similarly as Wolverine's claws) Harry then jumped towards the Hollow, his hands pulled back and he stabbed the Hollow trough it's mask. When it dissolved and the glowing particles entered into Harry's body two more took its place. Harry ran toward them and executed a glorious uppercut one of them, cleaving its mask vertically half and second met the same fate, only it was killed by left hook.

After slaughtering hundreds more of them with his blood blades, he realized that he had lost Ichigo some time ago. He then sensed a spike in the power and looked upwards and saw a black tear opening into the sky and a _HUGE_ Hollow lumber through it. The Hollow was easily taller than most of the buildings that were surrounding them and it had a plain white mask with a sharp nose in its face. Its neck was surrounded by collar of seemingly small spikes, which were probably larger than three fully grown mans and razor sharp. Harry then used his short range teleport in order to appear in the roof of a building where he sensed three power signatures. He appeared into a middle of conversation. "That's a Menos Grande." A petite black haired woman spoke with a gasp. "That Hollow bait shouldn't have attracted a Hollow of that size and power." A Black, white clothed and spectacled boy said. "Well, it did. So what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked. It was this where Harry decided to cut in the conversation. "Isn't it obvious? We'll kill it." Harry said, surprising everyone in the rooftop. "Who are you?" The black haired woman demanded. When Harry was about to answer, the rooftop was bathed in a red light. They turned the Menos Grande and saw that it was charging a red ball in its mouth. The black haired woman's eyes widened. "That's Cero! We have to get away so we don't get caught in the blast!" "Too late." Harry simply commented as the Menos Grande launched its attack. Harry threw his hand forwards with fingers spread. The blades in his hands seemed to liquefy and the droplets flew forwards. Next thing they knew was an enormous boom and a blast of red light that momentarily blinded them. As the occupants were done blinking the spots out their vision, their jaws dropped at amazement. The Cero was intercepted by a blood red wall which had a four jagged, claw like appendages leading into Harry's forearm.

Harry then raised his hand over his head. The wall seemed to break into thousands of small droplets of blood which the gathered over his hand and formed a disk. "You will pay from your insolence." Harry said as the disk was starting to spin and emit a high-pitched whirring sound. **"Spiraling blood blade."** Harry threw the blade towards the Menos Grande, who charged and fired another Cero, but the blade easily sliced through it. Hollow's mask was easily sliced half by the blade. Harry then threw his hand into his side and the blade curved backwards and sliced the mask half again, this time vertically. As the Menos Grande's head split into a four pieces the blade stopped into Harry's waiting hand and turned into droplets that sunk in to his forearm. "Who are you." This time the boy with eyeglasses asked, while he drew back the bowstring and blue arrow materialized into it. "My name is Harry Potter, Quincy. You would do well if you remember it." harry answered as the black haired woman's eyes widened. "You are _The_ Harry Potter, England's vampire emperor?" "It seems that my reputation precedes me, little Shinigami." Harry said with sharp edge in his voice. "Now you have my name, I would like to know yours." Harry said. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, the orange haired one is Ichigo Kurosaki and the boy with glasses is Ishida Uryu." The now named Rukia informed him. "What's your business here, vampire?" Ishida demanded rudely. "That's none of your business, Quincy." Harry said with a voice that could freeze the flames Ryujin Jakka. Harry then disappeared into flurry of bats.

 **Next morning. Karakura High school, Ichigo's class.**

The classroom was bustling as everyone was speaking to their friends. "Class, would I have your attention please." Teacher said as the voice's gradually died down. "We are getting a new transfer student in this school today and he will be joining in your class, so I expect your best behavior." Teacher said as the speaking began again. This time everyone was gossiping about the new transfer. Suddenly there was heard a knock. "Please come in." A pale, tall male walked in his long black hair sweeping behind him. "My name is Harry Potter. I hope that we will get along well." He said with a cold voice that pierced trough everything. His old eyes swept over the classroom, trying to find a vacant seat. Only on was next to Ichigo and he sat in it. Ichigo was trying to say something, but his cold glare immediately shut her up.

 **Lunch break. In the school roof.**

Ichigo and her band of friends plus Harry were currently the only living persons occupying the roof. Everyone was intently staring Harry as he was leaning in the wall of the cabin where the stairs of the school were located. "What exactly are you?" Rukia asked with a hint of suspicion lacing her voice. "Why do you ask?" Harry answered/asked. The answer to the question came from Ishida. "Your Reiryoku feels like it was drenched in the blood. And you are subconsciously releasing a small amount of killing intent in your surroundings." Harry sighed as he realized that there was no way out of this situation. "I'm a vampire." Harry told them. Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard that proclamation. Then the female with a burnt orange hair, Inoue Orihime worked enough courage to ask a question. "Umm, Harry-san, would you show me your fangs?" Harry's eyebrow rose a bit from unusual request. "Don't ask those kind of questions Orihime, there's no way that it could be true…." Rukia was cut off as they looked towards Harry and saw that he had two-inch-long fangs producing out of his gums. The rest of the day they were avoiding him.

 **The streets of Karakura. Middle of night.**

Harry was walking down the street, enjoying the silver glow that the moon was emitting. He then felt a familiar sting in back of his mind which indicated a major rise in the power levels. He took off towards it with a leisure pace. He then arrived at the place where his senses located the spike and saw Ichigo fighting against two unknown inviduals. They both were males and wore a traditional Shinigami garb. "Leave, now." Harry said, bringing his presence in the attention of the two males. "He obviously is in the league with the her. What should we do, Taichou?" The red haired male asked from black haired man. "Kill him. He has no business with us." The black haired said stoically. The red haired man swung his segmented blade towards and it extended in order to hit him. This, however was not meant to be, as Harry nimbly sidestepped the blade that coming towards his neck and leveled his red and black gun towards the red haired man. A bullet of red and black light left the barrel and speeded towards the man. The red haired man disappeared from his place and Harry lifted his other hand, which was now holding a grey and golden gun. As Harry leveled his gun into a parallel level with the street and pulled the trigger, the red haired man re-appeared and got a golden energy bullet into his shoulder. The man grunted and staggered backwards, holding his bleeding shoulder. "Renji!" Rukia screamed as she saw the bullet hit. The now named Renji swung his sword towards Harry's head and this time he didn't dodge it. No, instead of dodging, he caught the sword with his teeth and bit down into it until his fangs pierced the cold steel. The sword seemed to turn into liquid and it flowed into his fangs. Harry staggered back a bit as a massive amount of information flowed his heads and only dimly heard Renji shouting what he had done to his sword.

Harry then summoned a katana out of thin air and placed it in front of his face while he placed the blade in between his thump and palm. "Howl, Zabimaru." Harry said with a cruel smirk marring his face as he swiped his hand along the blade. The air along the blade seemed to twist and the blade transformed into its segmented form. Everyone's expect Harry's eyes widened into impossible size as Harry swung the blade towards the black haired male. Thanks to Zabimaru's extending ability, the sword acted like whip and it sliced through the air and it forced the black haired to jump backwards, lest he wanted a segmented blade to rip his entrails out. Harry then ran towards the man with a breakneck speed. Harry swung his swords, aiming to cut the man's head from his shoulders. The man easily blocked the swing with his sword. "May I have the name of my enemy, so that I know what I will carve into your tombstone." Harry said with a bloodthirsty grin in his lips. A grin, which everyone who had fought against Zaraki Kenpachi, knew all too well. "Byakuya Kuchiki." The now named Byakuya said stoically. Harry grinded as he pulled his blade out of the blade lock. He then swung it, this time going to low sweep, aiming to take Byakuya's leg out. Byakuya jumped backwards a bit, and went into an overhead slash, aiming to cleave Harry half vertically.

Harry blocked the sword with his own, making sparks fly where their blades met. Harry jumped backwards, gaining a bit of distance between the two combatants. He then lowered the sword into level with his hips. As he placed his other hand into the blade's handle, it was enveloped by fire. Harry then tensed his legs and started running towards Byakuya, leaving two small craters where his legs were a moment ago. Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw Harry appear into the air, his blade raised over his head, ready to cleave him in half. Byakuya then used a shunpo to get out of the swords way. As Zabimaru impacted against the street, the entire length of the street was enveloped into a bright orange flames.

"Taichou I got Rukia. Now let's get out of here!" Renji shouted while he hoisted Rukia in his shoulder. There then appeared a shoji door, which slid open, revealing a white glow that was trapped behind them. Byakuya used shunpo again in order to appear behind Ichigo and slashed her in back with his Zanpakuto. Harry's eyes widened a bit as he smelled the blood that was now pooling around Ichigo. **#Hado no4: Byakurai. (White lightning.)** Byakuya intoned while pointing his finger towards Harry. a bolt of white lighting arched from his fingertips, trying to pierce trough Harry's heart. Harry jumped upwards, trying to avoid the lightning bolt, but he couldn't get all of his torso out of the way and the spell pierced through his stomach. _"Shit. I can't heal the wounds caused by pure spiritual power as fast as I can other wounds."_ Harry thought as he grabbed his stomach. As he felt the blood to stream between his fingers he got an idea. He outstretched his hand and used a last bit of his power to turn the blood into a knife and throw it towards Byakuya. The blade nicked his cheek, drawing a little bit of blood. His aura was starting to act up as the blood was flying towards him and as was now floating in front of his face. He gulped it down and just before he lost his consciousness, he saw a blonde haired man kneeling in front of him.

 **Mindscape.**

Harry begrudgingly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a place which he didn't recognize. He was standing in a middle of a Japanese garden which was surrounded by a Sakura trees. The trees weren't normal Sakura trees, that much was clear to everyone. Instead of the normal soft pink flowers that you would normally find from Sakura trees, the flowers of these trees were blood red with a pitch black spots in them. And instead of the sweet scent that the flowers would normally emit, these smelt like a freshly spilled blood. The branches of the trees were occupied by vampire bats that were sleeping upside down and in between the trees there were a piles that were shaped like a miniature pyramids. Upon the closer inspection the pyramids were made out of dead bodies. it was at this moment that Harry realized that he was in his mindscape. As Harry was marveling the transformation that his mindscape went through he heard a noise behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A clearly feminine voice spoke behind him. As Harry spun around, he was faced by a beautiful woman. The woman was wearing a bright red kimono, which was decorated with some black Sakura petals. The woman's waist was surrounded by a black obi belt and under it was a katana resting in its sheath. The woman had full, dark red lips and eyes that were only a bit lighter shade of red than her lips. She had a beautiful, raven black hair cascading down her shoulders. "Who are you?" Harry asked, while rising an eyebrow. "My name is Senbonzakura." Senbonzakura answered. "And I'm your Zanpakuto spirit, well one of them at least." Now Harry's eyebrows sot into his hairline. "Zanpakuto spirit? I don't have one as far as I know. I absorbed Zabimaru partially, but I also destroyed it's conscious." Harry said to the woman. "I was born at the moment that you gulped down the first drop of Byakuya's blood." Harry nodded in understanding. "But it seems that our time together in here is drawing short. I shall see you soon." Senbonzakura said as she walked towards him and gave him a kiss in the cheek as he faded out of the mindscape.

 **Real world.**

As Harry opened his eyes groggily, he was blinded momentarily as light shined in his eyes. As his eyes refocused, he saw a tan skinned man, whose eyes were covered by mustache was leaning over him.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Well that I a wrap. A bit over 4300 words in this chapter. My personal record, WHOO! Hope you all liked it. This chapter wraps up the introduction arc and the next chapter marks the beginning the Soul society/ Rukia rescue arc. And as always comment how I did, tell me what should be changed and what's good. You are also welcome to give me ideas about how you would like to see (Well, read) in this story. And as always Read and Review. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. ( Falls into praying position.)**

 **Basset12 Out.**


	4. Rewrite

**Rewrite.**

 **I have regrettably inform you that I will be rewriting this whole story as I wasn't happy how the story was progressing. I will be trying to post the first chapter of the rewrite in the next week.**

 **Basset12**


End file.
